Mindfuck Games
by ShallowMind
Summary: Anything can happen in college.


Chapter One:

Naruto should have been ecstatic when the letter arrived but he was far from it. The boy just went to the mail box and ripped the envelope.

_"Congratulations, Mr. Uzumaki!_

_You have been accepted in the Konohagakure College. You'll be living in campus with one roommate, preferably male, to avoid any problems. You can visit relatives during the holidays. We provide you with everything you need from the gym to the sauna._

_See you September 1st._

_Regards, Yariko Inozue."_

Naruto scoffed. Visit relatives? Gym? He had worked hard to get in but now it didn't seem all that great. His uncle, Jiraya, was paying for everything. Naruto was grateful but missed his uncle. Since he was a famous writer and lived in Tokyo, he had to time to visit his nephew. Naruto's parents were killed when he was little, he'd lived alone for all his life. However, now came an opportunity to share living space with someone. He was inexperienced in that area, so it could prove to be rather troublesome.

He went back into his apartment, frowning. He rarely frowned.

*

"There's a letter for you, Sasuke-kun." Said his mother.

Sasuke lifted his eyes from the magazine he'd been reading, actually staring at pretending to read for a few minutes. Something was bothering him but he didn't know what exactly. Since his brother moved away he felt lonely. He was never close with his parents. His cold onyx eyes pierced her but he answered with a polite, even gentle tone.

"Thank you, Mother."

She put the letter on the table before him and went out of the living room. He picked it up hesitantly. His lips curved into a smile. "Che. I've been accepted into college. Didn't even put much effort... good."

Sasuke stood up energetically. He would call Itachi and tell him the good news, then get some sleep. He was awfully tired.

*

West wing, floor three, room 315 was going to be his residence for quite some time. Sasuke gently pushed the door open, it wasn't locked but he had a key in his pocket. The door made an awful creeking sound. The boy frowned. Someone had to fix this. Probably he had to do it himself. His roommate had to arrive soon too. Sasuke would not be seen unpacking, a more leisure pose such as reading a magazine would be far more impressive. And Sasuke had to be impressive.

*

"Oh, damnit...." Naruto whined, staring after the bus which was supposed to take him to campus. He would never blame the extra bowl of ramen but it was the thing which made him go out a minute later and miss his transport. Since there was no other bus to follow the one he's missed, Naruto had to run. The blonde was in a very good shape so that mile wouldn't exhaust him. Or so he thought.

*

When Naruto opened the door to room 315, he couldn't breathe steadily. Turned out that he was slacking from his training and that mile sucked out all the life in him. To make matters worse, his roommate was already there. A pair of dark eyes looked at him. Sasuke stood up from his char (it had already been claimed and if Naruto wanted it, he would start a war, Sasuke was very possessive) and introduced himself.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"Naruto Uzumaki." The blonde grinned and shook Sasuke's hand, still trying to regain his breath. "I missed the bus and had to run." He answered Sasuke's look.

"Seriously?"

Naruto lay on his bed. "Deadly serious."

"I must say I'm impressed."

"You ain't seen nothing yet." Naruto replied and closed his eyes.

*

"Wake up, blondie."

Naruto opened his eyes. It took him a few minutes to realize where and with who he was. He yawned a couple of times before getting up.

"What time is it?" He asked and noticed that his watch wasn't where it was supposed to be.

"Seven. We should go downstairs for dinner."

Naruto went ahead and opened the door.

"It creeks." He said.

"I noticed," Sasuke scoffed. "I'll fix it."

"You think they have ramen?"

"I hope not. I hate ramen."

Naruto awarded that saying with a murderous glee.

*

There is nothing fascinating about ramen, thought Sasuke. For him, it was gross but Naruto ate three bowls and would have ordered another one if Sasuke hadn't taken the liberty to drag him out of the dining hall.

"What you do that for?" Asked Naruto, his mouth still full with ramen.

"For he fun," Sasuke answered bitterly. "I'm sure you could eat at least half a dozen more of those. But, we should be going back upstairs to unpack and stuff."

Naruto grunted and followed Sasuke up the stairs. He was angry at him for just a few minutes while he was unpacking.

"How about we watch some tv? There's a Die Hard marathon on."

Sasuke sighed and nodded at the same time, sitting next to Naruto on the couch.

*

"Those stunts are so unrealistic." Said Naruto, munching on a handful of popcorn.

"Then why are we watching it?" Asked Sasuke, eyes glued to the screen.

"I like how the good guys always win."

"Doesn't hapen in real life."

"I know." The blonde replied sadly, being reminded for his parents' death. Good guys didn't win then. "But the should win more. A lot of crimes go unpunished."

Their hands touched in the popcorn bowl, their faces went red and they started mumbling apologies since none of them got their hand out immediately.

"Should we be going to sleep now?" Asked the blonde.

"Yeah, probably." Replied Sasuke, still blushing.

*

It was seven fifteen in the morning when Sasuke came out of the shower, steam following him. He had a blue towel loosely wrapped around his waist, his hair was messy and wet. He did not want to be seen like that, so he purposely took his shower earlier than he would have if he didn't have someone to live with. Sasuke stretched and yawned a couple of times on the way to his bed, where he would get dressed.

His plan not to be seen after his morning shower failed miserably because Naruto woke up the second he heard Sasuke come out of the bathroom. With one eye closed, to preserve the illusion he was still sleeping, Naruto observed the other boy. Porcelain skin, deep onyx eyes, muscular body. he was truly magnificent. Naruto concentrated on following his movements, enjoying the way him muscles contracted.

"Good morning, Sasuke."

"Why are you awake?" He asked, eying Naruto suspiciously.

The blonde smirked. "I also have to take a shower before we go to class."

"Well, bathroom's over there."

"I'll just follow you wet footsteps."

Naruto was in quite a good mood so he decided to provoke Sasuke and see what happens. Instead of taking his clothes off in the bathroom, he started in front of Sasuke. Firstly, the over-sized orange t-shirt, then the short black trousers. He heard a quiet gasp when he touched the line of the boxers.

"You seen my towel?" Naruto turned to Sasuke, who was flushed. Breathing heavily, he said:

"Somewhere on you bed, I suppose."

"Ah, yes, I see it, thanks."

Nauto headed for the bathroom, humming his favorite song. When he closed the door and turned the water on, the blonde gasped. Sasuke with an open mouth, breathing heavily, eyes sparkling hungrily, was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen. He felt himself hardening when he imagined Sasuke coming out of the bathroom, the way he'd seen a few minutes before.

"Oh, shit! I don't have time for this."

He started rubbing his body with a bar of soap, ignoring his throbbing cock. By the time he washed his hair though, he had to get off since the arousal had become painful. Naruto came with just a few strokes, biting his lower lip not to scream. Because if he had, it would be: "Sasuke."

At the time when Naruto was jerking himself off, Sasuke was getting dressed, cursing bellow his breath.

"Why the hell was I staring?"

It was unlike him. He had to turn away but he couldn't. He wanted to see Naruto without clothes. He wanted to be able to watch him for longer like that: shirtless, only wearing his boxers. The moment he turned, his blue eyes were so intense, he knew Sasuke would watch.

_Yes, he wanted me to watch. _And he would be watching from now on, every gesture, every look. Oh, yes he would get into Naruto's head.

Only thing was, Sasuke was already in Naruto's head.

_I don't jerk off to guys.. I had never... why did he?!_

The blonde was very confused but in the same time happy that he was able to come off in the bathroom, not that it wouldn't be interesting to see how Sasuke would react if he came out with a boner. The mindfuck games had begun and it would only get messier.


End file.
